


Same Treatment

by Moonylime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Crime Case, Explicit Language, Investigation, M/M, Mantion of Penguine, Unrequited Love, fight, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonylime/pseuds/Moonylime
Summary: -Non puoi farlo.--Scommettiamo?-





	1. Snap out of it

  1. Snap out of it



 

_Forever isn't for everyone, is forever for you?_

-Sai perfettamente che non possiamo andare avanti così, Jay.- Dick si schiarì leggermente la voce. Fece qualche passo aggirando il letto e raccogliendo un paio di boxer azzurri; li infilò per poi tornare davanti a Jason. Non gli aveva ancora risposto, e la cosa lo irritava non poco. - Jason, mi stai ascoltando?- Il tono divenne un pelo perentorio, insistente sul fatto che dovesse calcolarlo perché c'era qualcosa d'importante di cui parlare.

-Che?- Alzò gli occhi dal telefono, osservandolo con fare distratto e abbastanza menefreghista. Non era mai il momento di chiudere. Dick non riusciva mai a chiudere tra di loro; non potevano vedersi e Jason lo sapeva perfettamente. E allora perché Dick era ancora lì, a massaggiarsi un fianco pieno di morsi; così come il collo, le braccia e l'interno coscia.

Quella situazione cominciava a diventare scomoda per Nightwing, soprattutto perché di mezzo ci andava la loro vita segreta; mischiata in modo colloso con i loro alter-ego.

-"Che" un corno, Jason. Ascoltami...- Il tono si era ammorbidito appena un po’, tanto da posizionarsi davanti a lui nel mentre. Jay sedeva comodamente sul fondo del letto, armeggiando col cellulare. Qualche messaggio, una missione probabilmente. Ma non aveva molta voglia di andare al Maniero Wayne per vedere di cosa potesse trattarsi. O forse era uno scherzo di Damian? Quel piccolo moccioso, l’avrebbe pagata carissima e-

 -... Dobbiamo rompere, Jason.-

Quella frase arrivò fastidiosa come una mosca dentro l'orecchio di Jason. Mise il telefono via, lentamente. Gesti stranamente misurati e silenziosi, da parte di Red Hood.

-Sai perfettamente che non accadrà, vero?- La sua insolita pacatezza, era guidata da una finta certezza: del fatto che, tutto quello che stava accadendo, fosse una bugia, un incubo, un trip di acidi. Qualsiasi cosa di vagamente plausibile. Gli occhi celesti si alzarono, incontrando quelli di Dick, così vispi; così _vivi_ rispetto ai propri, che erano macchiati di morte. Dick non cambiò espressione mentre, vestito di un solo baio di boxer aderenti, ricambiò lo sguardo di Jason. Nessun cambiamento d’espressione, era serio. Maledettamente serio a quanto sembrava. – E se ripeti ancora il mio nome, potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni.-

Dick roteò gli occhi al cielo, emettendo un leggerissimo mugolio che aveva il sapore di scocciatura. Certe volte, avere a che fare con Jason, era come parlare con un bambino a cui non puoi togliere ciò che vuole. Semplicemente _viziato._ Ma lo era sempre stato: se non otteneva quello che voleva, batteva i piedi; questa cosa, a Nightwing, non era mai andata a genio.

-Come se le minacce di un ragazzino potessero farmi paura.-

Il tono pacato di Nightwing, andò a marcarsi sulla parola “ _ragazzino”_ ; perché che le minacce del Cappuccio non lo tangano, era abbastanza ovvio. Jason si alzò di scatto dal letto, questa volta lanciandosi dietro le coperte, completamente nudo. Con uno scatto velocissimo, prese le spalle di Dick; la rincorsa fece finire i due contro il muro, con un tonfo assordante delle scapole del maggiore contro il cartongesso della parete. Le braccia di Jason erano stese, e facevano pressione sulle spalle dell’altro. Il capo era leggermente basso, ma gli occhi di quel celeste sporco, avevano tutta l’attenzione rivolta al suo amante. Quello che uscì dalla sua bocca non poteva definirsi un suono ben distinto, ma il rantolo di una bestia ferita

-Ripetilo.-

I visi erano terribilmente vicini, Jason praticamente soffiò sul volto pallido come il sale di Dick. Questo, più che lamentarsi per la botta contro il muro, non batté ciglio. Rimase nella salda presa di Jason, osservandolo.

Eccolo che ricominciava con quel suo fare da capetto mafioso. Se non possedeva tutto il controllo, non era felice. Avrebbe preferito stritolare ogni creatura vivente che lo contrastasse, piuttosto che perdere rovinosamente anche Dick, in quel modo così stupido; e, soprattutto, per ragioni che Jason trovava così futili, che poteva tranquillamente passare per un disgustoso scherzo, poco divertente. Le ciglia lunghe e nere di Dick erano calate in modo elegante, nascondendo il colore vivido delle iridi; elegante come ogni cosa nella figura di Richard, dal modo di combattere a semplice fare sesso. Questa cosa faceva impazzire Jason sino a fargli girare la testa.

-Non mi fai paura.- rispose l’altro, soffiando sul volto di Red Hood. Alzò appena gli occhi, confrontandosi con uno sguardo di pura rabbia del suo iracondo e giovane interlocutore. – Sei grande abbastanza da ascoltare quello che ho da dirti senza usare la forza.-

-Costringimi Grayson.-

Ancora uno sbuffo da parte di Dick; si portò una mano sulla fronte massaggiandola delicatamente.

-Ho detto che dobbiamo troncare, Jay. Non possiamo andare avanti in questo modo. – Disse semplicemente, senza mezzi termini. Non aveva voglia di giocare quella sera; doveva chiarire una situazione da fin troppo tempo in stallo. La loro era una relazione clandestina, basata su un certo tipo di fisicità, prettamente sessuale quindi. Ma c’era qualcosa, in Dick, che aveva cominciato a rompersi. Qualcosa che non poteva permettere che si sviluppasse, e che quindi, a malincuore, aveva bisogno di chiudere in quel momento. Non poteva permettersi di prendersi una cotta, di _innamorarsi_ di qualcuno. Soprattutto di uno come Jason. O semplicemente _di Jason._

Non c’era un modo semplice per dire una cosa del genere; il maledetto buon senso di Dick, lo aveva portato a credere che, spiattellare la verità a crudo come colpi di AK47, fossero la soluzione migliore da adottare col giovane Todd. Perché girarci troppo in tondo, prenderlo in giro? Sarebbe stato peggio, conoscendo il carattere di Jason. Ovviamente non era partito con l’aspettativa che accettasse la cosa silenzioso e di buon grado; anzi, si stava materialmente preparando ad una scenata madre, probabilmente anche a schivare qualche colpo del revolver che teneva nel cassetto del comodino. Il rifiuto porta a questo. Ad una violenza incondizionata, soprattutto in soggetti come Jason. Perché nessuno può abbandonarli, non quando tutta la loro vita lo sono stati. Con che diritto poi?

Nightwing premette le mani contro il petto ampio di Red Hood, nel tentativo di allontanarlo. Come da copione, questo non sembrava volerlo lasciar andare tanto facilmente, tenendolo premuto contro quella parete dalle spalle. Cominciava a dolergli alle scapole, il contatto forzato contro il cartongesso.

-Dai, sono di pattuglia, lo sai.- Dick dovette fare un bel po’ di resistenza contro i venti kili di muscoli in più che si ritrovava; lo spinse letteralmente via, andando a recuperare una borsa sportiva che era buttata in un angolo della stanza. Si trovavano nell’appartamento di Jason: niente di particolare, dopotutto. Pochi mobili, solo vestiti di ricambio, bendaggi per le ferite, alcool (parecchio) e del cibo da asporto. Seppur vivesse con poco, era pulito sotto un punto di vista igienico: questo era l’unico motivo per cui Dick accettava di andare lì da lui. Era più semplice, evitavano domande allusive di Alfred, la presenza a intermittenza di Bruce e le poco felici sorprese che Damian gli faceva.

Jason lo guardò, allontanandosi dalla figura di Grayson. Calò in un mutismo irreale: semplicemente non sapeva cosa spaccare prima: se un mobile o la testa di Dick stesso. Il petto si gonfiò in un respiro affannato, soprattutto mentre sentiva Dick muoversi per la stanza, raccattare le proprie cose mentre infilava la tuta di Nightwing, chiudeva una cintura piena di tasche, e ripiegava i vestiti ordinari nella borsa. Il tempo era poco, Jay non aveva ancora protestato abbastanza animatamente la cosa: ma il suo cervello era come se fosse andato in totale blackout alla notizia. Il _rifiuto_ è meno facile da gestire di quello che si pensi, e Jason stava ribollendo di una rabbia che lo rendeva cieco e muto.

-Non puoi lasciarmi, Grayson!- Disse svegliandosi d’improvviso mentre si voltava, cercando Dick. – Non ne troveresti uno come me, che ti capisce come me, che ti scopi come lo faccio io.- Prese fiato, le spalle si fecero rigide per un momento, in uno sprint d’orgoglio. In realtà stava tirando fuori le più disparate e inutili ragioni, perché non voleva che Dick lo abbandonasse, non di nuovo. Lui sapeva bene cosa si provasse a ritrovarsi da solo, e allora perché stava lasciando quell’appartamento?

Dick, a quelle parole, volse lo sguardo ceruleo verso il ragazzo (ancora nudo); si stava arrampicando sugli specchi. Emise un piccolo suono con le labbra, accompagnato da un’espressione che voleva sembrare indifferente alla questione: come se non gli interessasse realmente essere capito o del buon sesso. Ma la cruda verità era che quella decisione fosse necessaria per un bene superiore (nell’ottica di Dick, ovviamente). Un bene che aveva la priorità sui sentimenti infantili di Jason; di quel bisogno di essere accettato e amato in quel modo contorto e malato. Nightwing scosse leggermente la testa. La mano destra si portò alla maniglia, mentre la spalla sinistra teneva il borsone pieno delle proprie cose. Non disse niente, anche perché Jason sembrava non aver finito, voleva ascoltare fino alla fine.

-Non puoi farlo.- Quello che uscì fuori dalle labbra di Todd fu un ringhio bassissimo, animalesco. Prometteva vendetta e rabbia in quel tono, qualcosa che non avrebbe accettato nemmeno sotto tortura. E non sarebbe stato certo Dick a piantarlo così, come un fesso nudo nel proprio appartamento.

-Scommettiamo?- Il tono di Dick si fece quasi canzonatorio, come se volesse beffarsi del bisogno e del dolore di Jason. Ma non era così. Doveva fare in modo che l’allontanamento fosse netto. Non era la prima volta che provava a mollarlo, per le stesse identiche ragioni; col tempo erano diventate solo più salde e forti. Col tempo, Dick, sentiva sempre più il bisogno di far entrare Jason nella propria vita come una figura stabile. Buffo, visto quanto Red Hood fosse totalmente l’opposto: l’essere più instabile che potesse esserci sulla faccia di Gotham. Non disse altro, lasciando quella domanda retorica in sospeso, con quel tono che doleva più a Dick che a Jason. Semplicemente prese la maniglia, la girò dal pomello e varcò quella soglia, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  


_I'll be here waiting ever so patiently for you to_

_Snap_

_Out_

_Of_

_It_

-Cazzo!- I primi oggetti cominciarono a volare per tutta la stanza: la prima era stata una bottiglia di birra, ancora mezza piena, riversandone il rimanente contenuto sul muro e per terra. Il tonfo fu talmente forte, che Dick (ancora appena fuori dalla porta dell’appartamento) trasalì un momento. Se l’era aspettato, doveva aspettarselo, dopotutto. Era il modus operandi di Jason alle perdite. Qualsiasi tipo di lutto non era contemplato, specialmente se si trattava di qualcuno tanto caro e importante come Dick Grayson. L’uomo che ammirava più al mondo, che lo aveva visto crescere; ammirava, lodava, detestava e amava allo stesso tempo. Avrebbe ucciso chiunque per poter essere un pelo come lui. E ora lo abbandonava lì, nel suo appartamento, nudo: sedotto e abbandonato, come si suole dire.

 


	2. I wanna be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Devo aspettare che tu sia in fin di vita per sapere che sta succedendo?-

  1. I wanna be yours.



_You call the shots babe I just wanna be yours_

Sbattè le palpebre. Le chiuse e poi le riaprì. Il dolore del corpo non poteva assolutamente equipararsi a quel vuoto lancinante che ne dilaniava il petto. Una mano calò dal letto. Era uno di quelli a una piazza e mezzo: troppo grande per uno solo, giusto per due persone stese una accanto all'altra. L'aria nella stanza era leggermente rarefatta; consumata e pesante. La luce spenta, con unica fonte luminosa la piccola finestra a vetri opachi. Dava sulla strada, dove c'era una fastidiosissima insegna ad intermittenza di un Motel di Gotham.

Era alquanto strano quanto non gli desse fastidio quando c'era Dick con lui. A luci spente, il neon era l'unico modo per osservare la pelle pallidissima di Dick: i muscoli tesi e tirati, il fianco che si alzava a ritmo del suo respiro. La pace, la quiete del suo sonno erano la musica più dolce che potesse arrivare alle orecchie di Jason. Un lenitivo per le ferite della psiche di Red Hood. Ora quel letto era semi vuoto, e freddo. Non c'era il profumo muschiato e pulito dell'altro. Ci teneva molto alla propria igiene personale.

Jason chiuse gli occhi di quel celeste sporco e meraviglioso, stavolta non aprendoli minimamente. Se non fosse per il suo telefono, che cominciò a squillare. Non aveva voglia di rispondere, con la pretesa di prendere solo chiamate da Batman. Perché, ci si potrebbe chiedere: era l'unico modo i poter stare vicino a Dick, seppur nei panni di Nightwing. L'unico modo per poterlo solo osservare, schiacciare, amare senza che vi fosse un fastidio o un imbarazzo. Senza togliere che, comunque, aiutare Bruce non gli dispiaceva, ma la motivazione principale era quella. Avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che ammettere che aiutare Bruce fosse ancora una valida motivazione per rimanere accanto al trio di uccellini. Dopo un minuto il telefono non ne voleva sentir di tacere. Decise quindi di rispondere, seppur a malincuore, lasciando il suo sonno andate depressivo.

La mano si allungò, andando a tentoni sul pavimento fino a trovare l'oggetto del suo interesse, ancora intento a vibrare. Premette il verde, rispondendo senza nemmeno guardare l'effettivo mittente della chiamata.

-Chi cazzo è.- Non era una domanda, era più una poco velata minaccia di non rompere le uova nel paniere a Red Hood.

-Jason. Porta il tuo culo in Villa. O r a.-

Il tono suonava famigliare, troppo famigliare. Staccò il telefono dall'orecchio, e prima di poter leggere chi effettivamente fosse, rimase acciecato dalla luminosità troppo alta del telefonino. Dopo un secondo riuscì a scorgere il nome di Tim "Timbo" Drake. Sospirò leggermente. Una mano andò a massaggiare con delicatezza la fronte, mentre portò nuovamente il telefono all'orecchio, cercando di sembrare meno distrutto possibile, ma soprattutto operativo.

-Che succede Tim?- La voce si addolcì leggermente, tenendo sempre quel tono graffiato e stanco che gli apparteneva.

-Problemi con qualche spacciatore. E non parliamo di droga, ma di steroidi. Roba probabilmente prodotta da qualche casa farmaceutica affiliata a Luthor, o chissà a quale altra feccia.- Prese a spiegare. Di sottofondo potè sentire tranquillamente Tim smanettare con la tastiera, probabilmente nella Batcaverna. Chiuse gli occhi un momento, sospirò e passò le dita sulle palpebre chiuse, massaggiandole. Non disse niente per qualche secondo, tenendo solo il respiro calmo e decidendo il da farsi.

-Siamo solo io e te?- Domandò.

Tim rimase interdetto un secondo. Questo lo si capì dalla mezza frase che gli morì tra i denti. Che domanda era? -Si, qualcosa non va?- Una mezza risata sfuggì a Red Robin -Cos'è, hai paura Todd?-

-Paura?! Io?!- Scattò seduto sul letto con una folgore in petto come non ne aveva da giorni, ormai. - Ascoltami un po', abbassa i toni con me. O quello da sostituire sarai tu sta volta, Drake.- Sbuffò, chinando il capo e poggiando la fronte contro una mano. Per un momento sentì il dolore al petto attenuarsi e il suo pensiero a Dick divagare completamente e la sola voglia di spaccare la faccia a Tim, semplicemente per aver insinuato che avesse paura. Ma non è dei cattivi che ha paura; non di qualche fiala di qualche strana sostanza, non di Joker, non della morte. Ma di una vita di solitudine.

-Ancora con quella storia? Non mi sembra di aver avuto molta scelta.- Red Robin si sistemò sulla sedia, togliendo le mani venose dalla tastiera e concedendosi un momento per riposare la stanca schiena. Dall’altra parte della cornetta, Jason prese un lungo sospiro.

Si alzò dal letto, prendendo un paio di jeans leggermente strappati sulle ginocchia. Calciò via gli anfibi cercando una maglia pulita e dirigendosi verso l’armadio. Lì teneva la sua armatura e una giacca di color sabbia. Il tessuto era resistente sì, ma in ogni caso presentava parecchi buchi e bruciature.

-Jason? Dobbiamo resuscitarti di nuovo?- Si era dimenticato per un momento che fosse ancora al telefono con Tim. Todd grugnì in modo rumoroso, come un animale. Allungò una mano prendendo l’armatura e poggiandola sul letto disfatto, colmo del proprio profumo.

-Fottiti, non è divertente.-

Sentì Tim ridere; o per meglio dire sogghignare con un leggero sospiro divertito. Non voleva affrontare la questiona ancora, per la centesima volta. Nonostante tutto, le battute su Jason e la pozza di Lazzaro non si risparmiavano minimamente. Dick aveva sempre cercato di sdrammatizzare le battute poco carine, soprattutto quelle di Damian. Solitamente erano volte a ferire, più per catturare l’attenzione o mettere una sottospecie di supremazia sui “figli adottivi” di Bruce.

-Pensi che ci sia il Pinguino dietro questo spaccio?- Domandò Tim, prendendo a dondolarsi sulla sedia enorme che Bruce teneva davanti ai monitor. Una poltrona in pelle grossa, cuciture salde e rifiniture a mano. Jason esitò un secondo, poggiando il cellulare tra la mandibola e la spalla. Prese una maglia di un color nero, a maniche lunghe, indossandola con attenzione.

-Non lo so.- Tirò fuori la testa dalla stoffa con un sospiro, andando a sistemare l’indumento. – Ma se c’entra qualcosa lo troveremo.- Sedette sul letto e con una mano afferrò gli anfibi con la punta di metallo. – Anche perché non trovo motivo plausibile per cui possa esserci in mezzo, no?- Fece una breve pausa mentre si allacciava gli anfibi, quasi passando in rassegna ogni sorta di cattivo che avessero nel database -E per quanto riguarda quel pagliaccio da quattro soldi?-

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio tra i due, dove quasi presero a pensare seriamente cosa mai potesse farci Joker con delle partite illegali di steroidi. Di scagnozzi ne aveva, e la gente lo temeva, rispettava e lo ingaggiava come mente e mano criminale ai servizi di individui che non sapevano agire. Di problemi ne avrebbe causati parecchi, a prescindere che ci fosse in mezzo o meno. Jason lo sapeva.

-Ne riparliamo quando arrivi.- Tagliò corto Tim, andando a schiarirsi la voce. – Non fare tardi, Alfred ha detto che prima della pattuglia ci prepara il tè, sai quanto ci tiene.-

Un piccolo sorriso, per la prima volta dopo giorni ( o forse settimane, chi poteva dirlo) solcò il volto stanco e mascolino di Red Hood, donandogli quasi un tono fresco e nuovo. Rendendolo decisamente più bello; non che la cosa fosse al primo posto nelle sue priorità ovviamente. Alfred Pennyworth. Forse la ragione più certa di sanità mentale, in quella strana famiglia. Annuì delicatamente.

-Certo, non mancherò. Digli che sarò lì in quindici minuti.-

-Va bene.- Stava quasi per chiudere la chiamata, quando ebbe un piccolo lampo -Ah, Jason. Poi mi dirai che diavolo di problema hai ad andare in pattuglia con me.-

Jay rise.

-Tu sei un cazzo di problema con le gambe, Tim.- Chiuse la chiamata, tenendo un sorriso canzonatorio sul volto. Riprese a vestirsi in fretta. Si senti più leggero. Avere del lavoro da fare lo faceva sentire meglio. Non pensare lo avrebbe aiutato, e anche spaccare il muso di qualche poco di buono non sarebbe dispiaciuto al suo umore. Sentire le ossa che si rompono, il sangue che cola caldo e scintillante sull’asfalto. Le spalle si drizzarono, il petto si gonfiò e mise l’armatura. Un cipiglio fiero, sicuro e spavaldo si segnò sul suo viso, tornando ( almeno all’apparenza) il solito Jason che non avrebbe avuto remore nel sparare un colpo in testa a qualcuno. Ma le regole di Batman erano diverse, noiose. Troppo perbeniste ma, se voleva aiutarlo, doveva stare al suo gioco.

_______________________

Le spalle erano ben tirate mentre le mani erano ben salde al manubrio della moto. Dette gas mentre attendeva che uno dei passaggi vicino alla Villa Wayne si aprisse, permettendogli di accedere effettivamente alla Batcaverna. Una volta dentro, lasciò la moto col rombo risuonante nell’androne del parcheggio sotterraneo. Tim lo attendeva già in “divisa da lavoro”. Le braccia incrociate e il bastone di acciaio che svettava dieto la schiena del giovane Red Robin.

-Timbo.- Disse con un leggero cenno del capo coperto dal casco.

-Jay.- Ricambiò l’altro chinando appena la testa, senza muoversi da dov’era.

Jay stava quasi per chiedersi dove fosse il famigerato thè che Alfred aveva promesso loro, quando lo stesso maggiordomo si presentò con un vassoio in argento, lucidissimo, e due tazze fumanti di te nero giapponese.

-Master Jason, puntuale come sempre, vedo.- Disse Alfred con un cipiglio colpito, ma sincero nel suo modo di fare. Questo sorrise alla sua affermazione, andando ad avvicinarsi alle due figure, intimando loro con le mani di andare ai monitor del potente computer.

-Sempre una buona abitudine la puntualità.- Aveva sempre creduto che la morte non arrivasse mai in ritardo, e nemmeno in anticipo, ma esattamente quando deve arrivare. Come Jason, silenzioso e letale. – Allora.- Riprese andando ad appoggiarsi ad una delle tastiere enormi. – Cosa abbiamo, sorprendimi grande genio.-

Tim andò a prendere posto ai comandi, cominciando a smanettare veloce e preciso. Gli occhi chiari erano posti al cospetto dei grandi schermi; questi passavano velocemente informazioni, volti criminali, mappe e articoli di giornale che erano chiusi nei database a diposizione di Batman. Prese alcuni articoli di giornale recenti, foto segnaletiche di alcuni criminali. Dopo di che, con le braccia al petto, si abbandonò allo schienale della sedia, al che rispose.

-La settimana scorsa sono stati compiuti dei furti all’interno della Lex Corp. – Disse indicando un articolo di giornale del Daily Planet che recitava “IRRUZIONE ALLA LEX CORP.” a caratteri cubitali. – Presumibilmente in aree dove si conducevano degli esperimenti su dei medicinali indirizzati all’uso sportivo.-

-Steroidi.- Disse Jason, mentre si toglieva il casco, prendendo a far scorrere gli occhi celesti sul monitor, seguendo le parole di Tim.

-Esattamente. – Lo guardò, mentre un profumo di thè cominciava a pervadere la Batcaverna, assieme al tintinnio delicato delle porcellane. – Almeno è quello che pensiamo che sia. Se non vogliamo approfondire i sospetti, si potrebbe ipotizzare addirittura una ricerca clandestina su dei mutageni capaci di creare armi biologiche.- Jason calò gli occhi su Tim, alzando un sopracciglio. Non sembrava aver capito molto bene, quindi stava cercando una muta spiegazione alle parole di Tim.

-Quindi stai cercando di dirmi che creano in laboratorio roba come superpoteri in provetta?- Domandò.

-Qualcosa del genere, non ne siamo sicuri; non sarebbe la prima volta che Luthor produce una cosa del genere.- Schioccò la lingua sul palato. Alfred porse la prima tazza a Tim; questi lo ringraziò, andando a prendere un sorso della calda bevanda mista al latte. – In ogni caso sarebbe strano che gente armata sino ai denti voglia qualcosa che può comprare prodotta dalla Lex Corp., deve trattarsi per forza di esperimenti segreti, o comunque qualcosa di simile.-

Alfred porse la tazza a Jason, che cominciò a bere. Gli occhi celesti seguivano le scritte e le immagini sullo schermo gigante di un leggero tono blu. Tim riprese a parlare, allungando le braccia per riprendere a scrivere sulla tastiera.

-A conti fatti non è tanto importante cosa stia producendo Luthor, ma tanto più chi se ne vuole impadronire.-

-Chi _se ne_ impadronito, Tim.- Specificò Jay, andando a poggiare la ormai tazza di porcellana vuota. Sul fondo qualche goccia di thè, che è sfuggita al lungo sorso del ragazzo. Si volse con il capo verso Alfred che stava sistemando le tazze e la teiera. -Grazie Alfred.-

-Si figuri Master Jason.- Disse con tono calmo, mentre prendeva il vassoio carico sul braccio sinistro. – Vuole che avvisiamo Master Bruce che a breve partirete per la pattuglia, Master Timothy?-

Tim scrollò delicatamente le spalle, andando a chiudere alcuni file presenti sul monitor. Abbandonò la schiena contro il morbido schienale di pelle, osservando Alfred. Ci rifletté un secondo.

-Batman potrebbe aver bisogno di aiuto in qualsiasi momento. Per favore Alfred, avvisa Bruce che siamo in pattuglia notturna verso la parte portuale di Gotham.- Si alzò in piedi, prendendo la maschera per sistemarla sugli occhi, aderendo bene sugli zigomi e le tempie. – Se hanno qualcosa di illegale, deve essere per forza lì-

Jason rise, prendendo il proprio casco rosso da sotto il braccio. Lo lanciò a mezz’aria prendendo al volo con la mano opposta. – Non possono di certo passare dalla porta principale per far sparire un carico come quello no?-

Si volse a Tim con un mezzo sorriso, il quale creò una leggerissima fossetta al lato della bocca. Si sentì più leggero in quel momento. Sarebbe piombato silenzioso come la notte, senza essere richiesto come la morte; tutto pur di soffocare le spiacevoli sensazioni che lo avrebbero attanagliato una volta tornato nel suo piccolo e ordinato appartamento nel sobborgo Est di Gotham. Tutto pur di dimenticare il profumo di Dick che si insinua nelle narici, sottopelle, nel cuore. Guardò il casco per un secondo, osservandone tutte le schegge di vernice rossa che erano saltate dalla superficie; un piccolo affossamento all’altezza della tempia, dove un proiettile era rimbalzato. Una saldatura sulla nuca, probabilmente opera di qualche lamiera tagliente e pesante, se non proprio una sega elettrica. Quante occasioni di morte su di un unico casco, sul proprio corpo. Sospirò, posizionando il casco sul capo.

-Devo aspettare che tu sia in fin di vita per sapere che sta succedendo?- La voce di Tim arrivò senza preavviso. Red Robin mosse qualche passo verso il giovane Hood, mentre con le mani sistemava il proprio bastone dietro la schiena.

-Probabile che sia così.- Dette le spalle a Drake. Sentì la voce di Alfred parlottare al comunicatore che era collegato con Bruce, avvisarlo che Red Robin e Red Hood erano in pattuglia per alcuni controlli al porto di Gotham. -Altrimenti non lo saprai mai, Timbo.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci con un secondo capitolo che ingrana meglio la storia, al livello di trama investigativa. Preferisco di gran lunga questo al precedente, ovviamente la trama si intreccerà con la faticosa storia di Dick e Jason.
> 
> Ma adoro inserire una trama ben strutturata con tanto angst.   
> -Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Ammetto che è la prima volta che scrivo dopo molto tempo,la mia beta sia benedetta per il tempo che mi ha concesso per correggermi gli errori di battitura.  
> Ogni capitolo è certo ispirato ad alcune canzoni degli Arctic Monkeys, le mie preferite per lo meno.  
> Per quanto riguarda universi/o tempi di ambientazione, possiamo collocare questa storia nel periodo di Outlaws/Detective Comics, come missing moment (o meglio missing mission).  
> Cercherò di aggiornare un capitolo ogni una/due settimane.  
> -Moony


End file.
